shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love and War
Love and War is the second episode of the third season of Surviving High School. In this episode, Howard needs help choosing Zoe or Linda. Synopsis No one ever said it had to be a fair fight. Help Sam sabotage Linda to help her cousin Zoe! Plot With the Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up at the end of the week Zoe has set her eyes on Howard but Linda stood in way for that. Sam who now gets along with Zoe to the point where they're best friends wants to help. Zoe thought she didn't have any chance since Linda and him had so much history together. Sam knows that Zoe is too much of a goody-too shoes to fight against Linda so she advised her to let her handle it. Sam knew that one day she would thank her for this. ;) During gym, Sam approached Jessica for help with this. When she told her about the situation Jessica questioned her since she liked him earlier on in the year but she comfored she's over him. She explained that she needs to pay her back since Zoe has only been nice to her and she has always been mean to her since they were kids. Jessica was willing to bring Linda down since she loves ruining people's lives but asked what in it for her. Sam said that she can play Cupid and Jessica loved that idea since she enjoys manipulating people. They agreed to put in a gross perfume into Linda's shampoo. They snuck into the locker room and Sam unlocked her lock and put it in. Later in the library the two watched as Howard was grossed out since her hair smelled so bad and left her. The following day at lunch Jessica and Sam met up and Sam was determined to ruin her reputation with a rumor since she's so popular. Sam decided to tell the popular kids and went over to Hannah and Jacob. She sat with then and announced there is gossip on Linda and Hannah's wanted to hear it. She told her how she her making out with Phil. They were shocked and didn't think that was right for Howard who is close friends with him. But she said that's not all. She told them that she also saw her make out with Jacob. Jacob was furious and claimed her never did that and stormed off. Hannah was convinced that it was real or else why else would he be so upset and she was determined to tell everybody. Later on Sam eathesedroped in the halls and heard Linda ask Howard why he's ignoring her. Howard said she can do whatever she wants and doesn't care how many guys she hooks up with but she shouldn't expect him to be happy. She was shocked and said she didn't but Howard said he's done with the drama and walked away. Linda was then leaning against a locker with tears in her eyes. Kenji approached her and tried to comfort her. The next day Jessica asked for today's plan when Linda came up. She approached then and said Amanda told her that she saw them spreading rumors about them yesterday and knew it was their fault for the shampoo. She asked what she did to deserve that and brought up that she barely even knows her. Sam played innocent and pointed out how Amanda can be confused sometimes. Linda said that perhaps she has the wrong girl but if it was her then she should stop. Once she left Sam said she'll still go threw with her scheme of hacking Linda's Faceplace account. They headed to the library and tried guessing Linda's password but couldn't get it. After 10 minutes of guessing Kat said that she overheard them and said its impossible to guess it but knew of a program that helps putting in every possible character to figure it out. She was willing to help them since Linda's friend stole her boyfriend (referring to when Brendan dumped her for Dinah) but asked what's in it for her if she helped. Sam said they can help make her cooler and complimented her saying if Kat lost the glasses then she can look really pretty. She thanked them and decided to help. She plugged in a flashdrive and the girls suggested different combinations of words which could be it. Kat eventually was able to crack into it and Sam decided that they can make it appear that Linda and Kenji are back together. She updated her relationship status and changed her propic to one of the two when they used to be together. Even if Howard didn't believe it, Sam still wanted the picture to remind him of how close the two once were and how he got dumped so she can date her. Later that day, Kenji ran to Linda and gave her a kiss since he saw her update. Howard then walked in and was mad because he thought things were over between them and Linda tried to explain that they were but Kenji didn't understand since he thought she changed her Faceplace. Linda said she's not and it must he some kind of prank and Howard then said "Sure, it's a prank. Or maybe you just changed your mind...again." Howard said that he doesn't know what to believe anymore and seeing a picture of the two so happy together and even if it was a prank, the picture is real and it showed them at his favorite restaurant where he took her. He then turned and walked off. If that wasn't bad enough Kenji was still there and said "a prank huh?" and left as well leaving Linda with nobody. The next day, Jessica approached Sam and Zoe and was telling her about another idea for a prank when Linda overheard it and stopped her. She didn't understand what she did to deserve that. Zoe asked Sam what she's talking about and Jessica was surprised that she hasn't told her and left. Sam didn't tell her because she didn't think she would've approved. Sam told her how she's been messing around with Linda this whole time. Zoe thought it was wrong since she's never done anything and not once faught back. Zoe apologized to her that Sam and Jessica have been messing around with her and Linda called this the worst week of her life and was depressed and lonely. Sam said she felt guilty and Linda made her promise to stop, and walked off. Zoe said that she's right that she should've fought for Howard but she should've done it her way. Sam appologized and Zoe gave her a hug. Zoe told her cousin that although what she did was totally wrong, it was sweet in her own way. Just then Howard came over and looked down. Zoe asked what's wrong and Howard said how she won't believe how much of a crazy week she's been having. Zoe offered to make it better by going to a cafe with him where he can tell her all about it. Howard agreed but said he'll pay for them. He gave her a hug and left to be on time for class. Sam said how maybe her good girl Methods actually work and Zoe said she's got to be herself. Zoe suggested that she should try her methods with someone for her. Sam though said that she's done with guys and was about to bring up an ex of hers but stopped herself and just said that he's nothing but trouble. Bonus Scene At a boot camp for troubled teens, Officer Monte was talking to a kid named Colt who was about to released after this day. He mocked his bootcamp by brining up how they really think lifting boulders would change people. Monte knew he would be back and said that the camp scared most kids into getting in trouble but he would be back for sure. He's the type that couldn't stay out of trouble if he tried. Colt said that he won't try. Monte said he'll be back by next week but Colt said that next time he won't get caught. He said that he got kicked out of every boarding school and military school so now he has to go to a public school which has a girl there he wants to see. This episode also includes a special bonus scene. If you correctly guess Linda's Faceplace password of "Howiebear" everyone will be shocked and think Sam is physiology but then she would be taken away by Steph to a mental prison. She will see andy there as well and the episode will end there with it saying that she got too lucky. Characters *Sam Hill *Jessica Blaire *Linda Carter *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Kat McGee *Kenji Black *Hannah Holmes *Jacob Williams *Colt Warren (bonus scene) *Officer Monte (bonus scene) *Andy Cannelloni *Steph (bonus scene) *Doctor (bonus scene) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl